Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services such as mobile communication services (e.g., email, short message service (SMS), etc.), real-time applications (e.g., sports, stocks, weather, etc.), social networking features (e.g., FACEBOOK, TWITTER, etc.), and the like. Unfortunately, the increasing popularity of such compelling network services can also increase a mobile device (e.g., mobile phone) user's attachment to his or her mobile device, which then often leads to various forms of social disruption. Other companies have previously attempted to address this problem by pairing a mobile phone with a watch that was able to remotely control the mobile phone. However, in most cases, the watch was designed only for certain pre-programmed actions and in the cases where it was possible to create additional pre-programmed actions, there was no tight integration between the applications on the mobile phone and the options on the watch.